Episode 030 (GO)
Magnificant Tactics! Kidou Vs. Aphrodi !! is the 30th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Taki Sousuke, Katayama Tsuyoshi and Nishiki Ryouma will use their keshin for this match and with this, Someoka Ryuugo will reappear in Inazuma Eleven GO and was revealed to be the former coach for Nishiki's team in the Italian League. Plot The battle continues when suddenly the Water World Stadium started to pitch down, suprising both of the team. Apparently, Kidokawa Seishuu didn't know about this, due to Aphrodi rejecting to know information about the stadium from Ishido Shuuji ,saying that he wants to fight with the same condition as Raimon. Then, it is revealed that Someoka just went back to Japan from Italy. Both of the teams were still shocked about the pitch down, and Amagi on the other hand wasn't very satisfied because Kariya and Nishizono failed to stop Kishibe who was about to score. Both teams still surprised about the 'pitch downs' that are unpredictable about their timing to show up, so both of the teams can't attack fully. Both Kidou and Aphrodi think to find the way to attack. Apparently, Aphrodi found a way first. He told his team to use the hissatsu tactics, God Triangle . However, it didn't last long due to Kurumada's Dash Train. But Raimon didn't have the ball for much longer too. And Kariya didn't manage to steal it thanks to Illusion Ball. However, after seeing the 'pitch down' clearly, Kidou finally get a way to counterattack by using hissatsu tactics, Flying Route Pass. After Shindou and Tsurugi are blocked by Kidokawa Seishuu, Hamano used his hissatsu, Naminori Piero and was about to pass it, but it was cut by Taki. Then, Taki used his keshin and scored the first goal for Kidokawa Seishuu. After some time, the ball was in Nishiki's position but it was stolen by Taki. Later Kariya used Hunter's Net to stop him, but it was stolen again. Then Kishibe, Izumi and Tobitawa used Triangle ZZ to scored the second goal for Kidokawa Seishuu. It's half time and Someoka appeared. It seems that Tenma and Shinsuke recognized him. He came to gave Nishiki some motivation and he brought him some onigiri, too. For the second half, Kidou changed the formation which is Tsurugi switched to be a midfielder, and Nishiki became a forward, while Amagi is still upset that Kidou didn't use him in the match. During the second half, Tsurugi was used as a decoy so he can pass the ball to Nishiki. Nishiki used his keshin, Sengoku Bunshin Musashi, which made Midori surprised. And he made the first goal for Raimon. Then, Kariya used Hunter's Net again to steal the ball from Taki and soon the ball gets to Nishiki. Nishiki used his keshin again and shoots. Even though Katayama used a keshin, he still can't block Nishiki's shoots. And with that, the score is 2 - 2 and it will continue in the next episode. Hissatsu used *Soyokaze Step *Naminori Piero *Hunter´s Net *Dash Train *Fence of Gaia *Illusion Ball (Debut in GO) *Triangle ZZ (Debut) *Presto Turn *Gallop Buster (Debut) Tactics used *God Triangle (Debut) *Flying Route Pass (Debut) Keshin used *Sengoku Bunshin Musashi (Debut) *Iron Soldier Knight (Debut) *Heavy Soldier Baron (Debut) Proverb '''Ryuugo '''All you're missing now, is food! Category:Episodes Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes